


Phantom Spider

by ItsFfion



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Two supers, two identities.One ghost, one spiders.Two super teenagersInspired by The Ghost of Heroes, by Enigmaris, ScarletNightFury





	1. Half spider, half ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/gifts), [ScarletNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNightFury/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghost of Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915615) by [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris), [ScarletNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNightFury/pseuds/ScarletNightFury). 

> Hey i hope you guys like this! Not sure how long it'll be but I've already written a few chapters! I hope yall enjoy this!

It was 3am in new York at the time, people who believed in ghosts would call this the witching hour, where anything ghouly would come out and play, others would just call 3am late and be resting in their beds. However, there's two heroes who would call that hour "I'm tired and I want to sleep" neither knowing each other, but being very similar, one a half ghost half human, the other is a kid who got bitten by a spider. 

Danny hates ghosts, sure some are good, they help him but others? Nah. They don't have the respect to realise that he has school in the morning, but are making him fly around at 3am in the night! He should be asleep, and sure maybe the well know super heroes around the country don't complain like he is, but he's a kid! Most of them are adults, and don't have to deal with homework, or school or parents that given the chance will shoot them with some high tech lazar and find out how his organs work but here he is, fight the box ghost again because for some reason he can't stay in the ghost zone and somehow thinks he can take over the world with boxes?! It's stupid and he's tired and he just. Wants. To. Sleep! 

All the way in new York there's a cause similar to our ghost boy over in wisconsin, albeit in a different time zone but he has a curfew and if he doesn't get back on time his aunt is going to go for his head, and his mentor is going to give him the disappointed face! But he can't go home yet, he's fighting a man who wants to take over the world with cats? Strangely not big cat like lions or tigers, but cats as in small strays, Peter likes cats, but not when the world is at risk! And he can't hurt these animals either, they are being controlled by the bad guy. Maybe if he gets them to run away he can go over the man, what did his say his name was? Cat-man? Meowcha? Oh Felince! That's it. Now all Peter would need to do is find some water and a way to splash it over the poor kitties..

Eventually the two heroes got back home and got to sleep in their respective beds, one having the look of disappointed aunt, but he was only an hour late and wasn't really his fault, he felt bad for soaking all the cats and helped dry them. The other sleeping for only 2 hours before being woken up and heading to school, and hopefully the box ghost stays in the ghost zone, he does not want to deal with him again.. 

Now in an office of a very well known tower in Newyork held a meeting, one of which discusses our little ghost fighting hero and what to do with him. The people meeting each other were the avengers themselves and the former SHIELD leader, Nick Fury, of course on a call. 

Fury brought up images of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, with the villains he has faced. On the side of the picture held a list of his known powers. "This kid is powerful and he's only been fighting these.. Spirits for about a year, from what we know." Fury explained, the two scientists in the room (and the trained spy) were stumped on the word spirit, as in ghost? They shouldn't be possible. Tony Stark Sighed, "Fury.. Spirits? As in ghosts? Like ooh I'm here to haunt you and spread fear" Furys sharp eye turned to look at him, 

"Yes those types, it appears that in this town, somehow, people from the undead have popped up and they would've taken over earth if it wasn't for this child. No one knows who he is, but he goes by the name Danny Phantom." Fury pulls up a picture of two people, a man and a woman. "Now, these are the Fentons. Scientists of the supernatural, mainly ghosts, I've contacted them on information about this Phantom, and what I found out is, they aren't very reliable and are biased." Fury then brings up an image of a young teenage boy with black hair, and blue eyes. "However, their son, Danny Fenton" he says his name sharply, "He seems to know a lot about phantom but whenever asked about how he knows this information he will get quiet, nervous. Quite suspicious don't you think?" Fury looks at Natasha, her eyes showing she has come to a conclusion of some sort. "Now since we all know you can't be dead and alive at the same time, this kid must've had a twin or he's a mutant. I want someone here to go to Amity and watch this kid, track his movements, see if he's a threat or not" and with that Fury ends the call, leaving the avengers to sit and talk about what to do. 

Now one would think that the two spies, Clint and Natasha would be good for this job, however most of the week Danny Fenton would be in school, so they would need someone his age to help them. Now, everyone here knows the Tony knows who Spider-man is, and they all know (due to some unfortunate circumstances) that their littlest spider is around the age of 15,16, and he's in high school, just as Fenton is. 

"I know what you guys are thinking.. But Spider-man.. He has a aunt, and I don't think she's going to let him go on a mission out of state" Tony says, reading the others minds. 

Steve sighs, "I know you don't like this Stark, but we don't really have a choice" Natasha stands up and looks at the two men, cutting whatever else they were going to say. 

She smiles, "how about this, I go with Spider-man, pretend to be his mother and make sure he doesn't get hurt while on this mission." Tony shakes his head, 

"No- he doesn't want anyone knowing his identity" 

"Tony, I'm a world class spy and assassin, do you really think I don't know who he is? I won't tell anyone. I trust the kid.. He's sweet." Tony groans with this new information, knowing that she'd protect Peter. 

Steve turns to Natasha, "Wait.. You know? Why didn't you tell us" Clint snorts, 

"Dude.. She likes him, she wouldn't break his trust by telling everyone that she knows who he is. " Natasha smiles at him. 

"Even so guys, his aunt.. She won't let him go to Amity.. Plus his school.." Tony looks at them, he understands that this has to be done but they can't just take a minor out of country again.. It was bad last time. 

Bruce, ever the quiet one, happy to just listen give in his thoughts on the matter, "Tony, how about this, with his school just say its the Stark internship, and with his aunt.. Maybe send Nat? Get her to _nicely_" he looks at Natasha, then back to Tony, "ask her if she can bring him out for this safe mission, make him call his aunt everyday, or at least whenever possible.." Tony sighs and nods, Bruce is good at coming up with a end plan, the timid scientist carries on, "And if anything dangerous happens, Nat will bring him home immediately and continue the mission on her own.. Yeah?" he asks Natasha for her confirmation, she nods. 

"Okay.. But I don't like this at all.. Oh and Nat" Tony turns to the woman in question, "The kid gets overwhelmed easily, plus he has no self control, if he sees someone in danger he will go to try and help them.. Make sure he doesn't get killed?" Natasha smirks at the man's fatherly nature, one he didn't even know he had

"Don't worry, I'll protect him Tony" she says sincerely. 


	2. Mission Start

It was 4pm in a little apartment in Queens, and a aunt is sitting with a former assassin discussing a mission involving her 16 year old nephew, who is a superhero.. _Man_ her life is crazy. 

"So.. You'll protect him? And bring him home if he gets hurt" May says, looking nervous. 

Natasha nods, "Of course, and I'll make sure he phones you whenever possible.." May nods. In the background a door handle is being opened, and a boy walks in, 

"Hey May! I'm home, I popped around the shop and bought some milk, we were running.. Out…" Peter, the boy in question, walks in to see his aunt and super hero, Black Widow sitting on his couch, "uhm.. Hey.. Is it me or does this seem familiar.." May snorts, knowing that he meant when a certain billionaire sat at her couch. 

"Hey Peter.. Spider-man" Natasha says, hiding her amusement as the boy tenses, 

"uhm.. Hello?" Peter nervously walks up the the two. He turns to look at his aunt, "why is the black widow here.. Wait" he turns to look at Natasha, "you know my identity.. Mr Stark didn't tell you did he? Wait please don't say anyone else knows.." Natasha shakes her head, 

"No, he didn't tell me and I haven't told anyone.. I only found out because I'm a spy.. Also we have a mission we need your help with" with that sentance she could see how the boy lit up, his aunt smiling slightly at his excitement. 

"R-really? What do I have to do?" he stops for a minute, "the avengers aren't fighting again.. Are they?" Natasha smiles, shaking her head. She begins to explain the plan. 

So with the permission of his aunt, Peter and the freaking (-Peter Parker, 2k19) Black widow are taking the 1 hour and 40 minutes flight to Amity Park, Wisconston. 

Natasha had dyed her hair to brown for this mission, and she's currently curling it to resemble Peters style more. Bruce also helped her get some brown contacts, to again resemble Peter slightly better, she'll put these in once they reach the building they are staying at. 

To help with this mission the two had taken a cover, Peter will be called Peter Fitzpatrick, a boy from New York, who's widowed mother, Natalie Fitzpatrick, moving to a new town, away from the buzz of the city life- which, yes, it does sound like some sort of teen romance movie, but it's surprising how many people do this. 

Finally they landed, at 4pm, they both take a car ride to Amity, which took them an hour, to the house they are staying at, and boy this town is wrecked, there's weird green goo on the floor, which Peter had learnt it was ectoplasm (or in Peters words, ghost goop), due to what Natasha said when she debriefed him, small burned areas, in the ground and walls. Again Peter realised that it must've been these ghosts fights, which is scary, but he's Spider-man, he gotta be brave for his first (well second, but he doesn't really count  that  as a mission) mission. Finally they reach the building, its a nice small house, enough to fit then both, two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room plus a basement. Peter helps Natasha bring the bags in. 

Finally everything had been put into place, Peters room to look like a normal, nerdy teenager boy, the room is a bit bland than his one at home, however this is a mission and he's not living her, at least permanently. Mr Stark must've helped set up small things in his room, a computer, a bed. Peter assumed that in Natashas room it's just about the same, Peter sighs and places his backpack on his bed and walks downstairs to be greeted with Natasha, who looks like one of the mums from TV, her hair brown and curled, brown eyes with the contacts, her clothes just a simple t-shirt and trousers, with a denim jacket over top of it. 

"alright, so the school were going to is Casper High, got an interview with the principal, to see if you can go in, which if everything goes to plan, you should be put in Danny's class, make sure you become friends with him, work out his happenings." Natasha smiles and Peter nods, 

"uhm okay, should I act like grouchy? Or just.. Stay the same?" Peter asks, feeling a little unprepared. 

"Just act like how you are, no need to change anything about you, I'll do the acting.. Just call me mum okay? Make it realistic." Peter nods and follows Natasha out to the car, driving to the high school. On the way they pass a house, that honestly looks right out of a cartoon, Natasha, still looking at the road speaks, "that's the Fenton house… they seem.. Interesting ." Peter snorts, 

"I'm just wondering how they managed to, one, be allowed to do that and two.. The laws of physics is just gone" Natasha laughs, she pulls up the the schools parking lot,

"it's like caps shield." she unbuckles her seat belt.  "Right let's get going then, remember to call me mum" Peter nods and gets out of the car, walking over and following Natasha to the school, and walking over to a office. Since he's after school time, on a Tuesday, so most, if not all children are home or out with their friends. 

Natasha knocks on the office door, to be let in with a tired "come in!". 

A balding man in a blue dress shirt and tie greats them, "ah hello, you two must be the Fitzpatricks?" Natasha (or Natalie at this point) smiles and nods, 

"that we are, I'm Natalie, this is my son, Peter" the man smiles, 

"I'm Lancer, nice to meet you two. Take a seat" Peter and Natasha sit down in the two chairs in front of a table, behind the table Lancer sits, going through some files before pulling out a sheet of paper, enrolment form, and some information on Peter, which may have been changed on the fact that he's not a Parker, in this current moment.

"Everything here seems in order.. Vaccines are done.. Allergies.." he mumbles as he reads through the list about Peter, "right, why do you want to come here Peter?" lancer asks him, Peter looks at Natasha, whose face is neutral. 

"uhm.. Well its a close distance from my house, easy travel distance, plus this seems like a nice difference from my old school." lancer nods, and Peter feels less nervous from how he was before. 

"You might have to do some catch up work, depending on the teacher, unless some work arrive from your old school. Right, I think you'll be a good addition to Casper High. If you wait right here i'll print off a time table for you." Lancer gets up and walks out of the office, presumably to grab the printed timetable. 

A couple minutes later Lancer walks back into his office and hands Peter a timetable,"you should receive some books from your teachers." Lancer also hands him a sheet of paper, showing the school rules and dress codes, which surprisingly, don't have a lot, apart from sensible clothes for school, nothing discriminatory.  "Thank you sir" Peter says, and lancer smiles, "you'll start tomorrow, come back here when you arrive and ill show you to your first class, have a good night you two" 

Natasha and Peter leave the school and Natasha groans, " I forgot how tiring school can be, and we were only in there for a hour!" Peter laughs, 

"I like school.. Sometimes.. " Natasha nods and starts the car, Peter buckles his seat belt in. After a few minutes Natasha speaks,

"You hungry? Tony lent me his card so we could go out to eat" 

"You sure? I brought myself some money.. You don't have to pay - or Mr Stark doesn't have to pay.." Peter says, and Natasha smiles, 

"kid relax, Tony's a billionaire, he'd be able to spend money on you for some fast food." Natasha pulls into a parking lot of a McDonald's and gets out of the car, Peter hesitates before following her. 

When they go in they quickly order some food and sit down to eat, Natasha is facing as many windows and doors as she can, while Peter sits in front of her, on his phone, probably messaging his aunt or friends. Soon three teenagers walk on, one girl wearing all black, who looks slightly annoyed to be there, a dark skinned boy who looks very happy to be there, and a boy with black hair who honestly looks tired. it takes a second but she realises that is Fenton, they all go up to the computers and tap on the screen of what they like, Natasha notes that the girl goes for the mainly vegan option, while the dark skinned boy is editing a big mac to only have the meat.. Which is gross. Fenton just goes for a normal option, she can hear him talking to his friends, "yknow what I want.. A happy meal.. Not because I want a small meal but I want a toy" the girl next to him snorts, 

"Danny I'm pretty sure there's a thing that let's you buy the toys without the happy meal now" she notes how Danny's eyes lit up before he searches through all the options trying to find where to get a happy meal toy. Finally the three of them order and wait up front to get their food. 

Peter looks at Natasha, who is looking at a group of teenagers, he looks towards them and realises, that from the photos Nat had shown him, that the boy standing there is danny Fenton, the boy he's supposed to get close with. He thinks he looks nice, friendly, not someone who would use their power to hurt people, at least not on purpose. From his friends he could tell that it might just be easier than thought to become friends with said boy. 

Soon enough the three teens leave and Natasha and Peter tidy their table up (turns out neither of them like leaving messes for the employees to do) and head back to their home to rest. Its a big day tomorrow, the mission will finally start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too <3
> 
> I have a discord group chat if any of y'all wanna join :) https://discord.gg/gGEWTf6 I don't really know how to make chats so if anything is wrong in it please say thank youu!! <333


	3. Ugh School

Peter woke up at 7 to hear his alarm going off, he groans knowing today is his first day at Casper High, quickly he gets up and gets ready, packing his bag, checking his time table and going to the kitchen to have breakfast, he sees Natasha all ready on the sofa watching the TV, which, if Peter recalls.. Wasn't there yesterday.. Quickly the younger spider finishes his food and runs back upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his shoes (which he left in his bedroom, forgetting where he placed them). Peter arrives downstairs to see Natasha putting her coat on, "let's get going then, I'll drop you, but your walking back.. Try to become friends with Fenton" Peter nods and follows her to the car before getting in and her driving to the school. 

  


By the time they arrive it's 8:00am, if Peter remembers correctly form room starts at 8:20am. Peter gets out of the car and walks to the office, the hallways are slightly crowded but due to his spider sense he was able to slip past everyone without bumping into anyone. Soon enough he reaches Lancers office, he hesitates before knocking on the door, again the same tired voice let's him in. 

"Oh Peter! Let me bring you to your locker and formclass" Lancer stands up from his chair and begins to lead Peter toward a set of lockers before pointing at his and handing him the code for it, he puts the code in his pocket before again following Lancer to a classroom where he's supposed to go to both at the start of the day and the end of the day. 

Once they reach the room Peter spots a clock and sees that is 3 minutes before the class begins. He thanks Lancer before deciding just to wait outside the class. 

Soon enough the bell rings and students begin making their way to the form rooms and waiting for their teacher to let them in. 

A teacher quickly let's Peter and his new classmates into the room, all the students sit at their sits, and some watch Peter standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do, the teacher notices, "are you going to sit down?" 

"Oh uh.. I'm new.. Don't really have a seat.." he looks at the teacher, who looks like she suddenly remembered that this kid wasn't here the last time she taught, 

"Oh what's your name then?" she asks, the classroom becoming quiet to hear the new boys name. 

"I'm Peter Fitzpatrick" 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! And yes I did have Peters last name to be changed to his mother's last name before she married his dad.  
I have a discord! https://discord.gg/gGEWTf6  
Also with the discord server I have noticed I forgot to put down the never expire thing, I'm going to be going through the notes on each post I have with it to fix it. This one should work now :)


	4. A socially anxious kid. Makin friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ageees to update! Life has been kinda hectic, but I've also been writing next few chapters for this!  
Discord link in the end notes!

"oh, I'm Peter Fitzpatrick" 

Danny looks at the boy, he had curly brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He's wearing some ill-fitted jeans a jacket and.. Is that a science pun shirt? Danny hides a laugh at the pun. 

The teacher seats Peter near Tucker and gets on with the register to see who is in, the teacher goes through the days announcements and then let's everyone talk while waiting for the bell to go off for the day to begin. Most people begin to crowd the new kid and Danny could see him getting flustered, however he just walked over to Sam and Tucker and talked with them, occasionally tuning in to hear the questions people are asking to Peter. 

"where you from" someone asks

"oh new York.. Queens" Peter says. Ah that's where that accents from. 

Danny tunes Tucker and Sam back in, "I still can't believe you just ordered an entire stack of meat.. Its.. Gross." Sam says, looking at Tucker and scrunching her nose up. 

"Well you bought a vegan salad! At McDonald's! You could've gotten those vegetarian burgers.. Not salad.." Danny laughs openenly at the two arguing over the food. 

Tucker and Sam look behind him and the ghost boy hears a unsure "uhm" from the voice of the new kid. 

"ah I see you managed to escape the mob" Sam says, and the new kid walks near their table and smiles, 

"yeah.. It was getting way to crowded.. Mind if I join you guys?" he asks, Tucker nods excitedly, 

"hell yeah man! So you moved here from New York? See any superheros? Like the avengers? Any aliens?!" Danny cuts tucker off. 

"Tucker I know you are excited about a new kid and superheros.. But breathe" Peter smiles kindly at him, 

"oh I've seen aliens and the avengers.. That's for sure.. There's like an invasion every other week." Peter jokes, "I'm Peter by the way" he adds on, 

"I'm Sam" 

"Tucker!" 

"and I'm Danny. What class do you have next?" Danny asks seeing that the bell will go off soon. He watches Peter fumble around his jacket pocket before bringing out a timetable. 

"uhh.. It says I'm in biology next.. Room 104" Danny nods, 

"I have that class next too" 

Tucker groans, "aww boo I have maths!" 

Sam laughs at Tuckers pain, as every teenager does, "I have maths aswell dingus, well walk together" the bell goes off and everyone begins to leave, "see you later Danny, you too Peter" 

"bye!" Tucker says following Sam. 

Danny sees Peter smile at the two, "look at me, a socially anxious boy making friends.." he quietly says, causing Danny to laugh, 

"let's just get to class man." Peter smiles at him and follows him out the door to biology class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school day was based of my own high school, basically it would be like  
Form (which is morning announcements, register--about 5 minutes)  
1st lesson (about 50 mins)  
2nd lesson (50 mins)  
Break (about 10 minutes)  
3rd lesson (50 mind)  
4th lesson (50 mins)  
Lunch (40 mine)  
5th lesson (50 mins)  
End form (10 mins)  
That's from what I remember cause I've finished high school like 2 years ago.   
I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Stay safe yall wash ya hands  
Discord: https://discord.gg/zcyfGCX

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! I may have wrote this over the past few months when I first read the ghost of heroes, then I forgot about it and restarted it!  
I have a discord server if any of y'all wan a chat :) https://discord.gg/nVbQuh


End file.
